German Patent 2,834,158 discloses a prism telescope having image field stabilization. This prism telescope has two cardanically supported inverting prism systems wherein the supporting pivot point has the same spacing from the objective plane and the ocular plane. Two telescopes are combined to form a binocular device. The inverting prism systems of both telescopes are attached to a symmetrical double holder journalled so as to be rotatable in two directions. The double holder is connected to a non-movable carrier fixed to the housing and has a common supporting pivot point for both inverting prism systems. However, German Patent 2,834,158 provides no description as to the nature of the mounting.
Registered German Utility Model registration DE-GM 8,714,828 discloses a telescopic gunsight wherein an inverting system is attached to a monolithic spring joint. However, the inverting system is not attached so as to be freely pivotable by means of the spring joint in the housing of the telescopic gunsight and is not utilized for image field stabilization.
Furthermore, active damping devices are known which, however, have the disadvantage of an extra energy supply and therefore have a limited service life.